


『 evening 』sleigh bells

by ikmkr



Series: kamukoma winter week 2019 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #kamukomawinterweek2019, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), kamukomawinterweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikmkr/pseuds/ikmkr
Summary: prompt five: craftingit’s the little things.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: kamukoma winter week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574095
Kudos: 45





	『 evening 』sleigh bells

**Author's Note:**

> for kamukoma winter week

“Come,” Izuru called softly. “I have a project. I need someone to help me hold fabric down while I stitch.”

The sun had set. Nagito saw Izuru, standing coy in the hallway that led to their shared bedroom, cheeks glowing in the light. With a resigned sigh, Nagito set his book down on the table, got up and followed him into the dim. Izuru nodded in thanks.

There was some fabric, white and red, on their duvet, as well as Izuru’s sewing kit, the needle already threaded with ruby floss. As Izuru approached his workspace, Nagito noticed with a start that the white and red pieces had already been stitched together. It resembled a candy cane, and there were two. Nagito squinted at the masses of fabric in bewilderment.

Izuru gestured to him. “Come. Please. I need assistance.”

Nagito scoffed. “You could do this alone, and I know you could.”

”Fair. Maybe I just wanted you around, then.”

“That sounds more honest,” Nagito chuckled. He knelt on the floor next to the mattress. “Tell me where to hold it.”

Izuru futzed with the fabric for a few seconds, lining up the edges. “There, at the end,” he commanded, gesturing to the newly lined up seam. “Careful not to let it slip.” 

Nagito complied warily, and Izuru began to stitch. It was a very long piece of fabric, Nagito quickly discovered. It looked to be something under the lines of a great, long candy cane, and Nagito absentmindedly wondered if Izuru would stuff it to make a throw pillow. It seemed to be too thin to be a throw pillow. Nagito shook his head.

Eventually Izuru reached the end of the cloth. Nagito saw its shape and spluttered. Was that a stocking? Izuru made stockings? For the hearth? But they had stockings already. That was pointless. Nagito gave Izuru another bewildered stare as Izuru handed him the second sock’s seam.

Izuru caught his gaze. “You’ll see,” he promised. “I’ll show you once they’re done, alright?”

Nagito nodded. His thoughts swam with possibilities as Izuru steadily stitched his way down the second sock. For the hearth? For decoration? For... oh nevermind.... 

“Do not fret about it,” Izuru whispered gently, removing the sock from Komaeda’s hands. “You did well. Thank you.” He kissed Komaeda on the lips gently, and guided him out of the room, hand on his back as he steered him away. A bewildered Nagito found himself suddenly outside of their bedroom, the hallway eerily quiet.

* * *

A soft jingling signified Izuru’s return. Komaeda nearly dropped his book on the floor when he saw him. They were in fact candy-cane striped stockings, little cloth holly and golden bells stitched up near the top as an accent. They hugged Izuru’s toned legs perfectly, the nearly skintight fabric complimenting him in a sinful way.

Izuru stood in the hallway, a coy smile hidden behind his hand. “Merry Christmas,” he called softly, a playful softness lining his tone.

Nagito got up off the couch. “Wow, that wasn’t what I was thinking they were for at all,” he admitted, joining Izuru and placing a hand on his hip gently.

Izuru laughed softly. “What did you think they were for?”

”For the.... hearth? For Christmas gifts?”

“Oh, heavens no. Who looks at fabric clearly intended for human legs and goes, ‘here’s where the candy goes?’” Izuru commented lightly. “Silly Nagito.”

”You’re sweet like candy,” Nagito murmured, breath warm on his neck.

“So are you,” Izuru exhaled.

Their lips met in a heated kiss. Nagito had to rescind his earlier assertion. Izuru was like chocolate instead. He couldn’t get enough of him.


End file.
